


Mike The Workaholic

by Midnite521



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Chester being adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, bennoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: “I will /not/ fall asleep on this couch. I’ve stayed up a lot longer than this, Mike. I’ll be fine, I can wait for you.”





	Mike The Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea today and felt the need to write it even though I have like a million other stories that aren't finished yet lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You know you could just head off to bed without me, Ches.” Mike told his (now) husband as he twirled his chair towards the couch, holding back a smile when he realized the singer had started to doze off and jumped slightly at hearing a voice suddenly. “Going through these songs might take me a little while longer than I planned.”

 

Now moving to sit in an upright position, Chester let out a small groan as he  stretched out a little. Shaking his head slightly, he answered in a sleepy tone (making Mike’s heart melt inconsiderably).

 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind waiting up for you until you’re finished.”

 

“You’re just gonna fall asleep on the couch.” Mike told him, feeling amused as the smile crept onto his face. “Just get some sleep. I promise I’ll be there in a bit.”

 

Blinking the tiredness out of his eyes, Chester shot Mike a stubborn look as he crossed his arms, letting out a huff. “I will  _ not _ fall asleep on this couch. I’ve stayed up a lot longer than this, Mike. I’ll be fine, I can wait for you.”

 

Raising his eyebrows slightly, Mike clicked his tongue softly before exhaling and shrugging his shoulders a little. “If you say so…” He said under his breath, still loud enough for Chester to hear as he turned his chair around again to finish what he was working on- starting to feel the effects of drowsiness himself as the clock neared 12:30. Taking a quick peek behind him, Mike chuckled to himself when he noticed Chester was now leaned back against the back of the couch with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed as he lightly tapped his foot. Silently, he turned his attention back to the work in front of him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Reclining in his chair, Mike held his arms up as he stretched- letting out a groan as his joints cracked and popped before sighing. Eyelids heavy, he checked the time before closing his eyes for a few moments. Now that is was almost 3 in the morning, he felt just about ready to climb into bed and sleep until noon if his mind let him. Yawning, he stood up slowly- making sure his phone was in his pocket before turning towards the couch. Although not surprised, he rolled his eyes as he shook his head, a half smile on his face at the now sleeping form of his husband before deciding to walk over to him.

 

Sometime during Mike’s work, Chester maneuvered himself fully onto the couch, stretched out on his side with one arm tucked under one of the pillows and the other draped over his stomach, the hood of his sweatshirt covering part of his face to block out any light. Kneeling down beside him, Mike almost felt a little guilty for disturbing him as he placed a hand on Chester’s shoulder and shook him gently. 

 

“Ches... Chester.” He murmured, the warm feeling in his heart growing as he heard a soft sigh in response. “We can go to bed now if you want, I’m done working.” 

 

“‘Kay…” Chester mumbled before sitting up slowly and letting out a yawn as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “What time is it?”

 

“A few minutes before three.” Mike told him, grinning slyly and putting on a teasing tone. “Thought you said you weren’t gonna fall asleep.”

 

“I wasn’t sleeping.” Chester said indignantly as Mike helped him up off the couch. “I was resting my eyes for a few minutes. Big difference.”

 

“Mhmm.” Mike responded- sarcasm slipping in, laughing a little and letting the singer lean on him as they started to walk towards the door. “So does that mean you were ‘resting your eyes’ for like, almost three hours then?”

 

“Shut up.” He heard Chester mutter in annoyance, turning the lights off and closing the door behind them as they walked down the hall towards their bedroom. “I’m too tired to argue with you, Shinoda.”

 

After changing into their pjs for the night, Mike couldn’t help but laugh again as he climbed into bed next to Chester, pulling him into a cuddle and lowering his voice to tease him one more time. “We’re married remember? That makes you a Shinoda now too, even if it’s hyphenated.”

 

“I’m too tired to care.” Chester mumbled, already half asleep while attempting to move closer to Mike- who in return nuzzled into the crook of his neck before planting a soft kiss there as he closed his eyes.

 

“G’night, Ches.” He whispered before he also found himself slipping into peaceful darkness.


End file.
